DragonFlame Chronicles: Christopher's Story
by Crafty Ulysses
Summary: Christopher DragonFlame,son of Alexander DragonFlame,is not your average Diviner.Born on Earth instead of Wizard City,he is the subject to an ancient prophecy that determines the fate of the Spiral,although he wanted nothing to do with saving the world and all that.After Malistaire murdered his parents,attempting to prevent the prophecy,does he have any other choice?No.SYOC OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

Character List (Christopher's Family)

Alexander DragonFlame: Grandmaster Diviner, Christopher's father

Paige DreamMancer: Grandmaster Conjerer, Christopher's mother

Luke StormBlade: Paige's brother, Christopher's uncle

Christopher DragonFlame: Our hero, the Chosen One of the prophecy

* * *

My name is Christopher DragonFlame, I am the fifteen year old Diviner who defeated Malistaire, but before I came to Wizard City, I am just me, with no powers or anything. One day changed it all.

(Chris P.O.V)

After saying goodbye to my best friend Billy, I walked slowly out the gates of Washington Middle School to my mom's waiting car, another long and boring day at school is gone, but there's still one more thing for me to complete-scale the homework mountain...not exactly my favorite activity on Fridays. "Chris," My mom begun to speak, "you might not like this, but we are sending you to boarding school." "What?" That was enough to jerk me awake, "why didn't you tell me earlier?!" They could have broke the news to me in some other way than this! There's no way I'm going to leave my friends behind, sure, I do get in trouble now and then, but I'm not that bad am I?!

Behind the wheel, Mom sighed, "I'm afraid you have to go, whether you like it or not." Were she reading my mind? "Alright then, what school is it anyway." I hope she hears the _real _tone behind what I've said to know how much I resented that idea. A slight smile tugged on her lips, "It is called Ravenwood Academy, the school we graduated from." Heh, judging from that name, not so exciting, although it still was the school my parents came from, it would be much wiser to honor their wishes after considering.

As we arrived home, my uncle Luke rushed over to mom, speaking in a low voice, and the more he talked, the more mom looked scared. When he finished, tears was welling up in her eyes, "Christopher, you must leave right away to Ravenwood, it's not safe here any more-" Before she finished, a loud clap of thunder shook our house, day morphing into night faster than I could blink, "Too late!"Uncle Luke yelled, "he's here!" Mom gave me a gentle shove, "Go upstairs, and don't come down here untill it's quiet." Around her and Luke, the air begun to shimmer, their clothes bending and morphing into... robes and armor? Mum held a staff topped by a large triangle carved out of what appeared to be gold, with the Wadjet Eye symbol etched into it, bolts of golden energy cackling around it, a gold and blue robe fluttering around her, while my uncle is in purple armor, a winged helmet resting on his head, with a sword that fizzed with electricity clenched tight in one hand.

"Paige, you know that we are no match against him." I heard uncle Luke whisper, "like Alexander, we too would fall." "But for my son, it is totally worth it." Mom snapped, "let's go before he finds out." I heard a door slam, and then the blackness of sleep covered my eyes.

...

I don't know how long I was asleep, but the moment I woke up, I was laying in the middle of a large, circular courtyard, "What the?" How the heck did this happen?! I looked down, astonished to find that my outfit had changed into a long, flowing blue robe, complete with a hat. "Welcome to Wizard City, Christopher." A kind voice spoke above me. I sat up slowly, "Who are you?". The speaker was a old man dressed in a long blue robe embroidered in the likeness of a night sky, a pointed hat of similiar fashion perched on top of his head, with a monocle covering his right eye, his face old with age but radiating waves of power, with a really, really bushy mustache and a beard like a broom. "My name is Merle Ambrose." He said with a kind smile, even though his mouth is almost completly hidden behind his beard, "I am the headmaster of the Ravenwood Academy of Magical Arts." _How? _I thought, _I just took a nap and now I'm at my new school?! And what's that with him and robes? _

"My owl friend would like to have a word with you if you have a moment to spare." Only now did I notice the plump white owl that is perched on a stand not far away, strange how headmaster Ambrose is acting like it could talk.

Once I got close, the owl hooted, and I was dead sure that I heard it speak, "Hellllo, my name is Gamma the Owl, headmaster Ambrose's pet." Holy cow a talking owl, what else is in store for me at this school?!

"Here, wizards test out their skills by challenging others and dueling." Ignoring my stupified expression, Gamma continued, "Wizards love to duel! To become better at dueling, you must master all the spells of your school, the more spells you know, the stronger you will be!" The moment he finished, a clap of thunder shook the sky, day morphing into night as black clouds suddenly appeared, and I got an uneasy feeling that this somehow ties in with what happened at my home. "Whoooo?" Even Gamma flapped his wings in nervousness, and I looked up in time to see the shadow of a man pass by the window of the tower. Headmaster Ambrose raised one eye brow, "Hummm, strange, come Christopher, let's go investigate." "You best follow the headmaster, " Gamma hooted, "you are safe with him!"

Inside the Golem Tower is the evilest man that I had ever seen; his skin was deathly pale, with his mouth twisted in a permanent scowl, eyes shining with some sort of malicious power. Dressed in a long black robe embroidered with what appeared to be gold thread, he also holds a staff like headmaster Ambrose, colored jet black, topped by a large ruby and a golden dragon. Beside him stood two dragons in green and yellow cloaks. "Malistaire!" The headmaster's tone changed, now steel cold and filled with anger, "you are no longer welcome here, why have you returned?!" "I'm here to resolve our unfinished business, old man." Malistaire sneered, "and I see you've brought Alexander's son with you, my henchmen will see to that." The headmaster drew a deck of cards from his robe pocket and thrust it into my hands, "Here, take this deck of spells and deal with them, while I tend to Malistaire himself. Be brave, I will guide you." Let's just say that this day is getting weirder by the minutes.

As soon as I got close, a large circle burst into shape on the ground. I drew two cards; a fire cat and a troll. _How does this even work? _I thought, but just as fast, a new thought replaced it-_trace the symbol needed for the spell and call out the name of it in your mind. _I wasn't sure how I did it, but the second I shouted _troll _in my head, the card dissolved. The actual thing materialized in the center of the circle, using its club to deal 179 damage to the dragon closest to Malistaire.

Snarling in anger, the Draconians took turns casting spells at me, an ice beetle and a scorpion, and they hurt, _alot! _I drew the fire symbol in the air and slammed my fist into it, summoning a fire cat which leapt toward the same Draconian, taking a nice good chunk out of its health. "Oh my, you are hurt!" Headmaster Ambrose raised his staff, "you need to watch the circle at your feet, it shows your health, if it dwindles to none, then you are defeated!" I tried to draw another spell, but they beat me to it, casting a phoenix and a skeletal pirate at me, both enough to, ouch! Down my health to only around 100. The headmaster drew a green card out of thin air, "Here, take this Unicorn spell, cast it on yourself to restore your health, and the pips needed to cast it, the more pips you have the stronger the spell you can cast!". The first Draconian cast a Storm Shark at me, although I was lucky enough to have a small amount of life left, it was barely enough to keep me awake to cast the spell.

A patch of green appeared in the center of the circle, and followed by a unicorn, which lowered its head and pointed its horn at me, a bolt of white light shooting out of it, almost instantly, I felt stronger and perhaps even better than before. "This one learns fast, Malistaire!" Headmaster Ambrose cast another spell, keeping Malistaire from joining the battle. The evil wizard snarled, not at the headmaster, "Foolish creatures, you've let the whelp heal! Defeat the whelp or suffer my wrath!". Clearly scared by their master's threat, the Draconians cast two spells; a scorpion and a strange charm in the shape of a shattered sword blade. "At last you fools earned your keep, now defeat the whelp!" Malistaire growled.

Nature's Wrath spell came up, and I beat them to casting it. "My, that spell had weaked the power of your own spells!" Suddenly, the headmaster slapped his forehead in realization, "I've got it! Use this Balanceblade on yourself, and a good Meteor Strike should finish them off!". It did, and the spell reduced the Draconians to a pile of sizzling dust. Headmaster Ambrose smiled, "Good job young wizard! Now that you've delt with his henchmen, I shall see to Malistaire himself... Threatening a new student before orientation... No less!" Malistaire sneered again, hissing, "Another time, old man, I have what I came to look for. Now I shall take my leave of this wretched place." Letting it hang in the air, he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "This won't be the last of him," professor Ambrose muttered, "well, let me restore you to your full health and mana, and take this spell book and wand, no young wizard should ever be without them. One last thing before I return to prepare your orientation ceremony, by completing quests and fighting monsters, you will gain knowledge that allows you to go up in rank, the higher the rank, the more powerful you get." He smiled, "I must say, Christopher, you are quit talented, perhaps you will someday fill in my shoes as the headmaster."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I know it is slightly boring, but who could fight without knowing what to do first? Anyway, as I'm still in school, I may not update often.**

**Don't forget to R&R! My door is always open for suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two

(Chris P.O.V)

I stepped into the Headmaster's office, which was filled by other trainee Wizards dressed like me, only with different colored robes.

"You summoned me, headmaster?" I pushed past all the other novice wizards to get to professor Ambrose's desk.

"Ah, Christopher. "The Headmaster smiled again, his long fingers tapping on his crystal ball, "I have scheduled your orientation in the afternoon, while you wait, why don't you take this letter to Private Stillson, the guard at Unicorn Way gate? He will let you through."

He handed me a letter sealed by an ornate wax seal, "And don't forget to use your spell book if you ever need any help."

I nodded, turned and headed out the door.

It was bright outside, which means that it is close to afternoon. It is pretty crowded in Wizard City; wizards were hurrying pass, either on mounts or on foot, heading toward their destinations or porting out/in flashes of light.

I headed toward the large gate marked with the words "Unicorn Way", passing by a minature waterfall.

At the gate stood a guard in platemail armor, his eyes shining underneath his helmet, while a spear approx his height is clutched in one hand. I approached him, drawing the letter from headmaster Ambrose from my robes, "The headmaster asked me to deliver this to you. "

"Letter from the headmaster, eh? "He grunted, "well take that to private Connely, the guard at Unicorn Park. "

* * *

"Well hello, what may I help you with?" My first impression: Private Connely is alot happier than Private Stillson

I gave him the letter, although his face paled the second he read it. "Another sacrifice for the Ghost King... " I heard him mutter. Taking his eyes off the letter, he said to me, "You are the new student, right? Thank goodness you've came, all the Lost Souls are nearly overwhelming us, especaily with their leader the Ghost King. Another new student tried to fight him, but I think he's been captured and held prisioner, perhaps you can restore order with your powers. Just fight a couple of the Lost Souls until the Ghost King's dungeon entrance comes up."

"Alright. " I followed the path behind to the gazebo, where I could get a real good view of the street: floating around aimlessly, is countless wisps of smoke in the shape of a human. _Let's see how good you guys are. _

I stepped out into the street, right into one of the Lost Souls.

Almost instantly, the dueling circle formed out of the ground, shimmering with magical energy.

I drew nine cards out of my spell deck: three Thunder Snakes and six Minor Shocks.

Choosing the Thunder Snake, I made the symbol on the card and tapped on it with my wand.

A cloud formed out of thin air, and out of it dropped a giant snake that resembled a King Cobra.

Hissing, it lashed out at the Lost Soul with its tail, shooting out a bolt of sizzling lighting that fried it to a pile of smoke.

_Well you are not so tough are you? _I smiled: you gotta be kidding me, this is all too easy!

From the pile of smoke formed two gold coins that I suppose is wizard currency, might as well pick them up, they may come handy in the future.

I went back onto the sidewalk, now looking for target number two.

My eyes landed on another Lost Soul that is drifting aimlessly around the base of a unicorn statue about 20 feet away, "You are my next victim."

I charged, opening another dueling circle...

Long story short (Author: And to avoid repetition), I fought two more duels like the first one before. The second right after I finished my last duel, a giant hatch opened in the center of Unicorn Park, showing off a stairway that leads to who knows how deep down - the Ghost King's lair.

From his position at the entrance of Unicorn Way, Private Connely gave me an encouraging nod, here it goes...

I ventured a cautious step down the stairs, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process. The air smelled like an attic that had not been touched for years; musty and filled with dust, not exactly making itself on my list of favorite places in the world. After a couple more steps, there was complete darkness, I can't even see my own fingers in front of my face. Almost instantaneously, a word just into my mind, "Fulguo*." As soon as the word left my mouth, my wand lit up like a flame had been kindled inside it, not very bright, but just enough for me to see where I'm going.

Holding my wand in front of me, I peered down the stairway, only around ten more steps before it stopped at a pair of black metal doors.

A weird sense of knowledge jumped into my head, _keep quiet, you don't want what's behind it know that you are here. _I went the rest of the way as quiet as I could manage, until I was close enough to hear a conversation going on behind it-

"Malistaire will surely reward us for bringing in one of the four Chosen Ones!" A gruff voice like wind whistling through a cavern laughed, "now all we have to do is find Alexander's son, the Thaumaturge who is born of Ymir's blood, and the daughter of LegendFlame." The son of Alexander... why do I get this strange feeling that whoever is talking is speaking of me?

Another voice spoke, "What makes you so sure of yourself, Ghost King?" This one was more human than the first, and definitly more evil, "he will probably send you back to Tartarus first."

I peered through the crack in the door, from what I could see, the Ghost King - a creature that much resembled the Lost Souls I had previously fought, only green in color- was speaking to a tall figure dressed in a long black cloak that fell to the ankels, hood pulled over his (judging from his voice) head so his face is virtually invisible. At the back of the room, bound in thick ropes that looked strong enough to anchor a battleship, is another wizard.

_Suicide mission time, _I thought as I gave the door a nice good kick.

For a moment, the two were completly stunned, then the Ghost King laughed, "All too easy! The most important of the Chosen Ones delivering himself right in!"

The Cloak Dude didn't laugh, instead he said, "Well then I'll leave him to you, don't disappoint me!" A snap like a whip being cracked sounded, and he disappeared in a wave of purple lightning, leaving behind a smell of ozone.

"What? NO! Ghost you can't leave me like that!" The Ghost King shrieked like a little girl, but he was already too late. I ran up to him, and the dueling circle erupted.

Judging from his health points (100, just slightly tougher than the Lost Souls, although not as much), he should be an easy target. I used Thunder Snake, but for some reason, it can only deal 45 more damage.

The Ghost King retaliated with a Dark Spirit, taking 65 out of my health, ARGH! I used another Thunder Snake, although it sadly fizzed. As if realizing that I am sort of in a tough spot, the Ghost King laughed and used another Dark Spirit. _I must not lose! _I summoned another Thunder Snake, and phew, this one's lightining bolt ate away the rest of the Ghost's health, frying it to a crisp.

"NOOOOO!" These were his last words before a minature black hole opened underneath him and sucked him into it.

I stepped over to the wizard and untied him, "What's your name?"

He had short black hair and really, really pale skin, "Hunter DeathHeart, and you?"

"Christopher, "I replied, " Christopher DragonFlame, Chris for short."

Hunter nodded, "Well, thanks for the help, I must return to my quest now."

I had no idea that this Wizard standing in front of me could either be my best friend or my worst enemy.

As me and Hunter emerged from the dungeon entrance, Private Connely gave me a approving look. Hunter shot me a simple nod before heading off to continue whatever quest he was working on.

"Nice job, " Private Connely pointed to the green robed Wizard standing next to the Gazebo, "go have a little chat with Ceren over there, he needs your help."

I was really tired from fighting the Ghost King (let's just say that I'm ready to drop dead on the first bed in my sight), but I managed to keep myself awake and nod.

* * *

"Greetings!" Ceren, like Private Connely, was really cheerful, "professor Moolinda Wu sent me here to investigate about the fairies, who were being corrupted by a skeleton called Rattlebones. Unfortunatly, I wasn't able to defeat him, can you do it? Please, do what you can to stop him!"

He drew a card from his robe pocket, "Here, take this healing spell, you will need it."

I flipped open my spell book, and there, in the front page, was an image of Headmaster Ambrose, with words scribbled hastily in ink underneath, "It seems like you are a bit low on Mana and Health! See the blue and red lights floating in the streets? Those are called Wisps. If you can catch a red one, it will restore a bit of your health points, and the blue ones your mana. Remember, if you don't have mana, you will be at the mercy of your enemies!" The second I finished reading, the words and image sunk back into the paper, as if it didn't even appear the whole time.

_Thanks for the tip, Headmaster_, so far, he was the friendliest teacher I've met here.

After restoring myself to full health and mana, I thumbed over to the map page of my spellbook - by the indications, our friend Mr. Bones live in a tower in the northwestern part of Unicorn Way.

* * *

I jogged the whole way there, bursting through the tower door and surprising Rattlebones and his Dark Spirit minion.

"You cannot stop us, Wizard. This is only the first part of Malistaire's plan!" Rattlebones brandished a rusty cutless, "no one walks out here alive! Time to die!"

"Not so fast!" I yelled, running close and summoning the dueling circle.

Rattlebones used a Dark Spirit, his minion casting an Imp, but none of these two were strong enough to do any real damage.

I used a Thunder Snake and took out the Dark Fairy minion, who screamed and erupted in a cloud of smoke.

Mr. Skeleton snarled, "You will die today, Diviner!" He used another Dark Spirit spell, although it was still way too weak!

I made the Storm symbol in the air, "You die first!"

But then the strangest thing happened, what I intended to be a Thunder Snake became a totally different spell - a pool of water erupted in the center of the dueling circle, bubbling like the sea. An island rose out of the water, and standing on it was a massive humanoid. Purple in color, it had a thin fish's tail and had an iron collar around its neck as if it was someone's very bad pet. It stood, a lightning bolt in hand and threw it toward Rattlebones in a fashion that reminded me of Zeus, the god of storms and lightning from ancient Greek mythology.

"Ahh!" These were the skeleton's last words as he crumbled to dust.

"Nice job!" Ceren was grinning even wider now, "you should report back to headmaster Ambrose about this, he would want to hear your story."

* * *

"Oh good job on straightening things out on Unicorn Way. " Strange, the headmaster didn't sound as impressed as he is supposed to be, "follow me, I need to show you something." He went into the backroom, where Gamma usually is, in the center of the room was a crystal ball.

Headmaster Ambrose waved his wand over the ball, creating a screen of mist that slowly changed into an image.

I leaned close- the scene showed a dueling circle surrounded by a ring of fire. On one side was Malistaire, his face in the usual scowl, and on the other side was a wizard in full battle armor, spinning a staff that cackled with electricity.

"No magic can bring back the dead, Malistaire." The wizard shouted, "stop trying, your efforts would only result in carnage!"

"Slyvia." Malistaire ignored the wizard, whispering the name like a mantra, "don't worry, you will be back with me soon!" He glared at his opponent, "You would never understand the pain of losing the one you love, Alexander."

_Dad! _I looked at the headmaster, hoping that he would say that this is all a cruel joke, but he said nothing, only gesturing for me to look back at the scene.

My dad shook his head, "Seems like I have no other choice." He banged his staff against the earth, casting another Storm spell.

A pool of clear blue water appeared from thin air in the dueling circle, and out of it rose what appeared to be a giant snake, its scales shining purple, with eyes the size of dinner plates and the color of pure gold. It focused its eyes upon Malistaire, as if contemptlating on how to best eat him for dinner, before diving back into the water again, its tail raising high in the air and smacking down on Malistaire's head.

A number blinked: 1956, an attack that would have reduced most enemies to smithereens. But Malistaire just stood there, looking more maniacal and angry.

"Jishin!*" He bellowed, slamming his staff into the ground.

Where his staff touched the ground, cracks appeared, running toward my father Alexander like a bunch of angry snakes.

Even from here, I could sense my father's fear.

Stalagmites shot from the ground under his feet, sending up a screen of blood.

I looked away, my heart feeling more like a stone in my chest, no one could have survived an attack like that.

When I looked back, my father was laying on the ground, covered in blood, with Malistaire looming over him.

"Pathetic." The evil wizard sneered.

The scene shifted again, yet another duel...

This time, Malistaire faced two opponents-

"Mom! Uncle Luke!" Fear gripped me tight. Sure enough, surrounded in two auras of power, is my mother Paige DreamMancer and my Uncle Luke Stormblade.

Malistaire's lips twitched, "Fear not, Slyvia, I shall summon your soul back from the Underworld as soon as I deal with them."

He shot what appeared to be a Grim Reaper spell at my Uncle, who screamed and fell to the ground, dissolving until only his armor remained. Spinning his staff like a deadly fan blade, Malistaire struck my mom with a giant black bolt-

The scene shut off from that point, only then did I realize that my throat was burning and my heart felt like it had been stabbed by a red hot knife.

Mom, Dad, and Uncle... All gone...

I closed my eyes, _this had to be a bad dream!_

"Christopher, I'm sorry to show you this, but you must know that Malistaire is intending to destroy the Spiral. "The Headmaster spoke softly, "Only four chosen Wizards of power could fight against, and defeat him, and _**you**_ are among the four chosen. Alexander, Luke, and Paige gave their lives to ensure that you would arrive here safely for your combat trainings, would you let their sacrifices be in vain?"

Tears were running down my face... yes, my family had fought against an impossible opponenet to buy me time... how could such a precious sacrifice be in vain?!

As sadness faded, anger replaced them: Malistaire... I will make you pay for what you have done! From now on, I swear to River Styx that I would destroy you with my own hands, like how you've slain my family!

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the super long wait! As an apology, here's chapter 2, fresh off the press! Don't forget to review, my door is always open for suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own anything except for my characters Christopher, Luke, Paige, and Alexander. Hunter DeathHeart belongs to my friend Greekhuntress101.**

**Translations:**

**Fulguo: Latin for 'gleam, glitter brightly, be brilliant, light up'.**

**Jishin: Japanese for 'earthquake'.**


	3. Important Note, Please Read!

Yes I know you guys probably want to rip me apart right now for not updating since October. But I"m sorta stuck with a writer's block... Although I assure you I have not abandoned this story yet! Give me some time and I will update! And I'm now accepting OCs, _**be quick for there's only so few spots!**_

OC Submission Form

Name:

Age:

Facial Appearance(Detailed description helps alot!):

Personality:

Outfit(Detailed please):

Wand/Weapon:

Level:

School:

Secondary School:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes

Mount(s):

Pet(s):

Hero or Villiain?

Romance (indicate if you want your character to be with a specific someone, or if you want me to assign them someone. Ignore this if you don't want your OC to be with someone):

Others:


	4. Chapter 3

Double Trouble

"Hello Christopher." Headmaster Ambrose stood from behind his desk, "it's time for your orientation ceremony."

His staff glowed brightly as he banged it against the ground, "Go through that tunnel marked Ravenwood, you will find the schools around Bartleby, the big tree."

Ravenwood was one of the most beautiful places I've been to: located in the center is the World Tree Bartleby, who would occasionally blink his one blue eye (his other socket stood empty, perhaps I can ask the headmaster why later). Unlike the schools I've been to on Earth, each school of magic had their own building and a large tree right next to them, all located around Bartleby in a symmetrical circle, the pathways paved with smooth stone and brightly lit by tall lamps supported by steel posts.

I've learned much from the tour: Cyrus Drake is the professor of Myth magic, and apparently very, very grumpy about just everything. Bah, I have no likings of Myth anyway. Professor Greyrose is the teacher of Ice magic, which focuses more on defense than attacking. Arthur Wethersfield is the instructor of Balance, an area of magic that allowed their users to manipulate all rules of battle. Madame Falmea taught the Pyromancers, wielders of Fire magic (whose spells gain damage over time). The professor of Life magic was a talking cow who introduced herself as Moolinda Wu; their students, called Theurgists, are the healers of the group. Finally, there's my two favorite schools, Death and Storm.

Death school has no schoolhouse, instead, a gaping chasm stood in its place, left when Malistaire Drake, the original Death professor tore it from Ravenwood. Now Malorn AshThorn, one of the few students who were there when the school still existed has the responsibility of teaching the novices the power of Necromancy.

I stood before the doors of the last stop - the school of Storm. It was just like the others: a large, single floor building painted in the symbolic colors of Storm wizards purple and gold. What made it stand out was the fact that it had its own minature storm cloud that constantly loomed over the top, cackling with lightning and sometimes a boom.

Slowly, I pushed open the doors: inside, it was not much more different than the other schools, two columns of wooden desks lined before a raised dias, walls painted purple and gold, shields bearing the school insignia lining them.

"A new student, eh?! Welcome!" Came a cheerful voice with an extremely funny accent from the desk. I raised my eyes toward the desk, and just what am I seeing? A frog in a purple suit with a tophat?

He beckoned me to come closer, and I did: this has to be my teacher.

"Greetings, young Diviner!" He grinned crazily (I really don't know how to describe a frog's smile), "I am Halston Balstrom, professor of Storm magic!"

"Professor Balstrom, "Rumors said that Storm is the most powerful of all the schools, time to see what the experts say about this matter, "What exactly makes our school so specail?"

"The art of Storm," the professor gestured around him, "also called Divination, is symbolized by the 'Eureka!' spark: as a Diviner, we are exceptionally powerful and creative, masters of machinery and all practical inventions. Why? Ask yourself, what does a machine need in order to work? Electricity, basically lightning, which may be generated just about all the places that have air and water. Our power originate with the mighty Tritons, masters of the sea and storms... But we still have one weakness: how often do you get that brilliant spark?"

DING! That's the sound of the big grandfather clock in my school chiming 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and that means only one thing: class dismissed!

Outside was crowded with students, each going different directions, some perhaps visiting questing areas, others chatting with friends...

I sighed, leaning against the side of my school. Yes, you guessed it, being the new kid here, I really don't have anyone to talk to. This is probably the only way the wizarding world is like Earth...

"Hello there." I looked up, finding myself looking at a tall girl in a light blue robe and a silver crown, her sky blue eyes twinkling friendly, a lance that is around five and a half foot held in one hand, the tip bearing a pattern carved to resemble a dragon. Power radiated from her like heat from a fire, a very clear sign that she is someone of a much higher rank than me.

"Hey," lame lame lame, Chris you know things better to say than that!

"I am Christina Moonblade, and you are?"

"Chris DragonFlame."

"Nice to meet you Chris, finally there's someone who knows how to be nice from the Storm school..."

"Well may I ask: what made you have this opinion on Diviners?"

"Ever heard of this guy Valdus StormWraith?"

"No."

"Word of warning: don't mess with him."

Just as I opened my mouth to reply, I got the feeling that someone is glaring at me.

I glanced around, and soon found myself looking at the evilest face I had ever known: he had curly, neck lengthed black hair, with dark purple eyes that slanted upward in a almost sinister manner. A long, jagged scar ran from the corner of one eye to his jaw, perhaps from a blade, but my experience here told me otherwise... Clothed in shining silver and black armor, a tattered cape fluttered on his back while a short sword about two and a half foot in length hung from his belt. Even from here the power he radiated is enough to give the air intensity.

Christina looked over her shoulder, obviously curious about who I had been looking at.

The sinister looking wizard approached, one hand on his sword as if expecting a fight.

"Who's this newbie here?" I froze: that voice, I had heard this voice somewhere before, just I cannot recall where...

"StormWraith, "Christina growled, "I thought you had more intelligent things to do than picking on the new students."

Now power is radiating so strongly from both of them that even some of the passerby is begining to notice.

The guy, who must be Valdus StormWraith, hissed, "None of your business, Moonblade!"

"Is that a challenge?" She lifted her lance, "I'd be happy to fix that face of yours with my Fire Dragon spell."

Valdus unsheathed his sword, a wicked blade that had a purple lightning pattern etched upon it, electricity cackling at the tip, "Someone needs to teach you a lesson on how to be nice."

I really didn't know what was on my mind: maybe it is because I am the new one here, it isn't really worth it for someone else here to be getting into a fight because of me, or my brain just decided that I have to be extra reckless... Whatever that was, I stepped forward and said, "I will challenge you, Valdus StormWraith!"

Both he and Christina looked back at me in supraise, with Valdus being the first one to speak, "Very well, then we will meet noon in the Arena at Unicorn Way!" He sheathed the sword, casting one last glare at her before teleporting out in a wave of purple light and electricity.

"That was idiotic of you, Chris." Christina leaned on her lance, "StormWraith is a Grandmaster Diviner, and you are just a initiate! You will be beaten to pulp!"

I sighed, choosing not to reply: honestly, I really don't know what to say, or what I had gotten myself into...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I'll be honest- I got lazy, and school just made it worse. Another apology for this short chapter! But I promise it will get longer!**

**PS: Still accepting OCs, although not many spots are left!**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own anything except Christopher DragonFlame's character concept, and Christina Moonblade belongs to Moonlight blade.**


End file.
